


Childish Innocence

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [18]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Humor, families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: A short ficlet for Inuvember 2018.  The friends take a day trip to the next village to pick up supplies, nothing out of the ordinary.  A demon, protective instincts, and soon the ones running are the husbands.





	Childish Innocence

As she, her husband Miroku, with friends Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo headed out of town, it started off as just another normal day in Edo, Japan. The trip was just a short distance for their two families to traverse in order to pick up a few supplies in the next village over.  Kaede had offered to watch the twins who were helping her in the garden so that left Sango just their 2-year-old son to keep an eye on. 

The two women and kitsune doted on the boy, playing with him along the way as the husbands chatted ahead of them.  He was such an adorable little boy, a we bit spoiled, but it was to be expected with aunty Kagome having only returned within the year and lavishing attention on the children to make up for lost time.  She herself was now with child, and frankly it was a surprise that Inuyasha allowed her to leave the hut after he found out.  But with enough encouragement or maybe the threat of purification, the hanyo had relented.

With Shippo and her son chasing a butterfly next to them, Sango side-bumps into her friend giggling, “how does it feel to be pregnant Kagome?”

“Oh,” the young miko blushes, “I hadn’t expected it so soon,” running a hand over her stomach. “and it’s only a couple of months along so, I haven’t really felt anything yet, but,” she smiles and gazes over to her hanyo husband whose ears are flicking in her direction, “I’m excited to start this new family with Inuyasha.” 

“I know you’re gonna be a wonderful Kagome, you’ve always had that motherly instinct, I mean look at with Shippo,” Sango points and both women chuckle as he dodges his little nephew. “He could have been left to fend for himself if you hadn’t taken him with you and then where would he be?”

“To be quite honest, I am nervous…” Kagome sighs, “I hope the whole pregnancy goes smoothly, cause I don’t know how Inuyasha would handle complications.”

“I’m sure it will,” her friend places her hand upon her shoulder, “Kaede is a great midwife, and of course I’ll be there for you.”

“Thank you, Sango, I really appreciate that.”

When the outskirts of the village come into view, Sango gathers her son up, so he doesn’t wander off, but as soon as they are about to crest the final hill, a weary apprehension falls over the group.  The hair’s prickling the backs of the necks as they sense the presence of a demon coming from behind.  The men who are in front turn but as quickly as they react the women are seconds faster. Sango thrusts their son into her husband’s arms, pulls Hiraikotsu from her back poised while Kagome has already knocked an arrow, glowing, and ready to fire. 

All the husbands can do is simply gawk as the women launch an attack, Sango boomeranging the demon in a stunning action while Kagome fires off her arrow, striking the dazed creature dead center.  In a cursing hail of expletives, it erupts in a glowing pink and white aura before disintegrating before them.  The taijiya catches her weapon, storing it away once more while Kagome shoulders her bow.

“H-How is my wife more badass than me?” the bewildered Miroku rattles out.

“Dumb question, she’s always been more bad ass than you!” Inuyasha responds.

Miroku snaps out of his stupor, “Like you can talk!  You were just showed up by your wife!”    

“Keh!”

In the midst of their back and forth arguement, the child starts to giggle, “B-b-bad…. B-bad… a-ass!”

Five sets of eyes turn to the child in Miroku’s arms, the hoshi’s face draining of color as his wife’s face grows beet red.  He gulps, “Uh-Oh…”

“Miroku!!  Inuyasha!!”

Even the hanyo is terrified, he picks up his friend and takes off running, “we are so dead!”


End file.
